Palm Siberia/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= Palm character.gif|Palm's headshot Palm anime.png|Palm's full body appearance Palm Fullbody view.png|Palm's date full body view Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time.png|First meeting with Palm Palm Episode 86.png|Palm's initial appearance Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm 87 - Palm glares at Knuckle.png|Palm glaring at Knuckle Extermination Squad Episode 88.png|The Chimera Ant Extermination squad 93 - Scary Palm.png|Palm stabs countless of Gon dolls to calm herself. Palm with make up.png|Palm with make-up Palm's Date.png|Palm's date with Gon Hunter X Hunter - 94 - Large 33-2-.jpg|Palm's Merman Clairvoyance Palm Asesina.jpg|Palm in berserk mode 94 - Palm and Knov.png|Palm and Knov Palm's secretary disguise.jpg|Palm's disguise as a secretary Knov and Palm are managing to infiltrate the palace.jpg|Palm and Knov, managing to infiltrate the palace. 106 - Knov and Palm.png|Knov worries about Palm's infiltration 106 - The assistant secretaries.png|Palm and the other assistant secretaries 106 - Palm blushes.png|Palm blushes at Secretary Bizeff 107 - Palm's attempt to reach the King.png|Palm's attempt to reach the King 110 - Palm and the King.png|Palm and the King doing "things" 123 - Palm cocoon.png|Palm inside the cocoon 123 - Reborn Palm 1.png|Palm rises from the cocoon 123 - Reborn Palm 2.png|A reborn Palm Palm reborn - 124.png|Palm reborn - 124 Palm activates Black Widow.png|Palm activates Black Widow Palm-Black-Widow.gif|Palm activates her Black Widow Ability Palm's Black Widow.png|Palm's Black Widow Palm destroys Killua's yo-yo.png|Palm destroys Killua's yo-yo 124 - Black Widow.png|Palm's Black Widow ability Palm attacks Killua.png|Palm attacks Killua Palm shocked.png|Palm shocked Palm listning to Killua.png|Palm listening to Killua Palm destroys chibi pouf.png|Palm destroys chibi Pouf Palm - 127.png|Palm - 127 127 - The extermination team.png|The extermination team with Komugi 128 - Palm Wink Blue.png|Palm's Wink blue ability 129 - Palm underground.png|Palm lures Shaiapouf underground 130 - Palm WInk Blue perspective.png|Palm's Wink blue perspective Palm - 130.png|Palm - 130 130 - Palm.png|A shocked Palm Knuckle, Ikalgo, Meleoron and Palm feels King's aura.png|Knuckle, Ikalgo, Meleoron and Palm feels King's aura Palm carrying Komugi.png|Palm carrying Komugi Palm runs while carrying Komugi.png|Palm runs while carrying Komugi Palm's Wink Blue's images.png|Palm's Wink Blue's images Palm - 133.png|Palm - 133 133 - Palm and Ikalgo.png|Palm and Ikalgo anticipating the King's death Palm in closet.png|Palm hidden in the closet Palm crying.png|Palm crying Palm - 135.png|Palm - 135 Palm crying 2 - 135.png|Palm crying 2 - 135 Knuckle and Palm.png|Palm with Knuckle outside Gon's ICU room Palm - 145.png|Palm guarding Gon's ICU room Hunters feeling Alluka's power.png|Palm feeling Alluka's power A healed Gon.png|Palm with him and his friends Palm_and_Meleron_watching_small_bill_swan.png|Palm and Meleoron watching Small-billed swans |-|Manga= Palm Clarvoiyance.jpg|Palm as a Chimera Ant |-|Openings & Endings= Shoot, Knuckle, Palm, Morel & Knov in Departure! -second version-.png|Palm in the fourth opening Palm from HxH ED 4.png|Palm in the fourth ending Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Palm in the fifth ending |-|Video Games= xPalm01.jpg xPalm02.jpg xPalm03.jpg xPalm04.jpg xPalm05.jpg xPalm06.jpg Palm_Card_131.png Palm card 08 SR.jpg Palm card 09 SR+.jpg Palm card 10 SR.jpg Palm card 11 SR+.jpg Palm card 12 SR.jpg Palm card 13 SR+.jpg Palm card 14 SR+.jpg Palm card 15 SR.jpg Palm card 16 SR+.jpg Palm card 17 SR.jpg Palm card 18 SR+.jpg Palm card 19 SR.jpg Palm card 20 SR+.jpg 147 xPalm20.jpg 146 xPalm19.jpg 43 fPalm.jpg 63 uPalm.jpg Palm Siberia (2).png HxH Card (8).png HxH Battle Collection Card (391).jpg Palm 01.gif HxH BC Cards-8 (3).png palm card 02.png palm card 03.png palm card 01.png HxH Cards--374 (2).jpeg Palm card 05.png Palm card 06.png Palm card 07.png Palm537.jpg Palm Card126.png Palm card128.png HxH Battle Collection Card (90).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (89).jpg 57 xPalm21.jpg Palm_Card_130.png 66 xPalm23.jpg 67 xPalm24.jpg 00001625.png Palm 01.jpeg HxH Cards--4 (7).jpg HxH Cards--4 (2).jpg HxH Cards--4 (1).jpg Palm--Cards (1).jpg palm card 04.png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (5).png Palm_-_School_Festival_ver_Card+.png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (Kira) (2).png Card676.jpg Palm Card127.png Palm Card 128.png Palm Card 129.png Palm Card 129+.png Palm Card 129 Kira.png Palm_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Card.png Palm - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Card +.png Palm_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Kira_Card.jpg Palm_Card_130.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (916).jpg Palm_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (313).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (312).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (86).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (423).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (111).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (429).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1017).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (143).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (541).png HxH Battle Collection Card (234).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (511).png HxH Battle Collection Card (514).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (515).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1155).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1516).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1154).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1270).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1310).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1392).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1389).jpg Palm 43 LR Card.jpg Palm LR+ Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (849).jpg Palm_LR_Card_(2).jpg Palm LR+ Card (3).png Palm LR Card 2 (Kira).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1355).jpg Palm Siberia (1).png Palm Siberia (4).png Palm Siberia (5).png Palm Siberia (6).png Palm Siberia (7).png Palm Siberia (8).png HxH-cards-- (4).png HxH Cards-4- (2).png HxH Cards-4- 2 .png Palm Chibi--.png Palm--Cards (4).png Palm--Cards (1).png Palm--Cards (3).png Palm--Cards (2).png PalmChibi.png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (6).png Palm LR Chibi.png Palm LR+ Chibi.png Palm_LR_Chibi_(2).png Palm_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Chibi.png Palm_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Chibi.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (21).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (56).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (206).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (263).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (268).png |-|Other Media= Hunter x Hunter Battle Allstars.png|Palm on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme Episode_106_OP.png Episode_129_OP.png Episode_129_OP_2.png Episode_145_OP.png cs:Palm_Siberia/Galerie